tsengsfairytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefuko's Forms
Overview Nefuko’s Forms are nine choreographed kojas. Old Nefuko had died, but his power lives on in the dances. It is difficult to perfect the koja, so everyone is in a different dan. But most people remain in the 3rd dan. The kojas are passed on through the teachers. They are also drawn in murals in the ancient mountain, known as Unguru. ''' '''Descriptions of the Kojas The kojas are battle-forms, like the ones taught in other forms of martial arts. They aren’t practiced for real battle in their entireties. But elements of the forms can indeed be used to fight. The traditional kojas do not involve weapons. They require a high-level of physical fitness to perform. And even the smallest detail, like the angle of a finger, matters when one wants to reach a higher dan. Even the expression on the face can either make it or break it if someone wants to advance. The kojas are works of art. Seeing them being practiced by a trained dancer-fighter is awe-inspiring. The dancers do a mix of perfected moves, all in syncopation with one another, because the dances must be synchronized on beat. The hands sweep through the air, and the feet flex up, and then there’s violence in the moves: punches, smashes, kicks that make a whipping sound as they reach their apex points. ''' '''The kojas increase in difficult, until one reaches the 9th koja, which is unknown, for that mural has been broken by the Enemy. The last koja’s effect is unknown, and won’t be discovered until the protagonist discovers it. It will be the koja that finally awakens the sleeping Nefuko. Effects of the Kojas The effects of the kojas are various. This power can only be released by nine kojas. Described below are the names of the kojas in ascending order, and the powers they bestow when perfected. 1. Gora-gora: The Stomping Dance of One in Love with the Earth Nefuko loved the land; he loved Kenting. And he devised this dance, full of booming steps and strong flexing motions - to praise the mountains, the earthquakes, and the valleys. The boon granted by the one who perfects the Gora-gora is supernatural balance. ''' '''2. Orundee: The Blind Dance of the Nocturnal Men Eyes are closed for this dance, and the dancer portrays the heaviness of night, the suddenness, the fear. Nefuko composed this dance in the night. It is a testimony to the beauty of the moon, the night, and the dangers in the blackness. Its boon is ultra-clear vision. 3. Famutt: The Wild Dance of One in Love with All Life Famutt is one of the milestone dances, marking a dancer’s advancement from a novice to a semi-expert. It is also one of the most popular dances. Nefuko composed this in the jungles, displaying his love for all forms of wildlife. Mastery of this dance is notoriously difficult, but the boon is worth it. The dancer bonds with an animal of his/her choice, granting it sentience and long-life. The animal’s life is forever tied with the dancer’s. ''' '''4. Momungo: The Belly Dance of the Eaters Momungo is a belly pounding dance that utilizes lots of hollering, expressing Nefuko’s joy over food. It’s the most clamorous of the forms, as it requires the dancer to gain twenty pounds, and create a belly that’s drummable. Nefuko crafted this dance after eating what he purported to be the best meal in his whole life. The boon is the ability to store up energy, and to eat without ever getting full: unlimited energy storage. Also, the weight is lost once the dancer gains mastery. 5. Saraya: The Oceanic Dance of One in Love With Water Saraya is the slow-moving dance that bestows the power to not have to breathe, to be able to be like Nefuko and hold the breath for an incredible amount of time. The one who has the boon can swim underwater. But with the ability to limitlessly hold one’s breath, the dancer can also climb to the highest heights to the mountains, where the air is thin. ''' '''6. Ungit: The Dance of the Sword-Master Nefuko praised the uses of the sword in his fight. This dance utilizes the sword as a prop, and it is a dance that is the most exacting. It requires precise angles, and cuts, and it requires the practitioner to wield the sword as if it were part of his/her body. The boon is the move with lightning quickness. The quickdraws are blindingly fast. Slashes happen in an instant, and the 6th dan dancer can even cut through the air. It is said that the swords move so fast that the air explodes with sonic booms. 7. Duro-duro: The Dance that Does Not End Duro-duro is a marathon dance that lasts for 5 hours - slow, praising the body’s ability to endure. Here is another bottleneck in the advancement of the dancers, as the dance is rigorous, grueling, and almost impossible to perform. Only 1 dancer out of a thousand 6th dans will ever rise to the 7th dan. The duro-duro dance absolutely raises the power level of the dancer. The boon granted is super-strength. 8. Farria: The Flying Dance of the Skylarks Nefuko spent an ample amount of time birdwatching, and Farria was devised to praise the birds, the air, the flowing nature of the wind. The boon granted to the one who can perfect Farria is grace: lightfootedness, and sometimes, weightlessness. It grants the perfectors with the ability to fly. This is one of the most difficult forms to perfect. It is the bottleneck, and only 0.1% of koja dancers ever reach the 8th dan. 9. Hamaya: The Dance of The Final Awakening This is the secret dance, the most difficult dance to learn. Nefuko danced this in the great War of the Flowers, and he won the war with this violent, furious, and strong series of steps and kicks and punches. The dance, when done perfectly, awakens Nefuko from the Fufu Tree (true form). The boon grants the dancer the ability to create sakura petals: to carry a never-ending, ever-replenishing supply of blade-sharp sakura petals in a gourd. The petals float around the dancer’s arms, legs, shoulders, the whole body, and they respond to the dancer’s emotions. ''' '''Uses in society Primarily, these forms are practiced as a type of ritual, to remember Nefuko. But the serious martial artists practice the forms to perfection in order to attain the spiritual powers locked in them. There are whole dojos and schools dedicated to the perfection of these forms.